We're Off To Disney World
by theycallmearielle
Summary: A long car ride with two people who seem like they're on crack. This should be fun! Pairings undecided.
1. Disney World, Here We Come

"Emily! Get your butt out here!" Miley yelled out to the blonde.

Emily groaned, and sleepily walked to the side door of Mitchel's Mercedes Benz C240, and then leaned on the door.

"Just leave me here to die!" Emily said and banged her head on Mitchel's car door.

"Watch the car, Em!" Mitchel ran out from the house, sensing his car was in..erm.."danger".

"I'm gonna do whatever the eff I want.." Emily said lifting her pointer finger and falls on the window sleepily.

Mitchel turned to Miley raising his eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't look at _me_ like that! _SHE_ was the one who decided to stay up late reading, when she knew we were leaving at 3:30am!" Miley said.

"Sure.." Mitchel said rolling his eyes.

"I'm drop-dead serious!" Miley said yelling.

"Will you two shutup!?" Emily yelled in unison with Cody.

Mitchel and Miley looked over to the two blondes laying like they just got drunk and have a huge hangover on the porch.

"We should get going. Miley you grab Emily, i'll get Cody." Mitchel said.

Miley nodded in agreement.

Miley and Mitchel walked over to the two dead looking humans.

Mitchel started to reach for Cody.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me, Musso!" Cody said standing up.

Emily got up and linked elbows with Cody.

"We're off to see Mitchel's car! The wonderful car of Mitchel!" The sang and skipping..horribly.

Mitchel and Miley groaned at the two who ran into the car door.

This will be a long trip..


	2. How'd I Get So Lucky?

After two days, 108 cans of Red Bull, and 88 songs sang..they were in New Mexico

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kisssss!" Emily sang on the top of her lungs.

"Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the grrrrrrrrrreaaaaaaaaat essssssssssssssssssssssscape!" Cody sang also.

"I'm the ladies choice!" Emily sang.

"Whoooooooo is your lover!" Cody sang earning a look from Mitchel.

"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from meeeeeeeeee!" Emily sang.

Cody and Emily turned to other grinning and started singing the whole songs of "Wonderwall", "Sex and Candy", and "Mmmbop"

"Hey Miley, where are we?" Emily asked the girl in the passenger seat.

Miley just ignored her.

"Fine! Mitchel?" Emily turned to Mitchel with puppy eyes.

Mitchel just payed attention to the road and briefly said, "New Mexico"

Emily growled and sat back in her seat.

"I think they're mad.."Cody said frowning/whispering.

"Well...we could play iSpy?" Emily said shrugging.

So, they played iSpy..for about 4 hours.

"Emily, Cody. I'm sorry we were harsh on you guys.." Miley said.

"Yeah, we were just sick of your singi - " Mitchel was cut off by Miley hitting him.

"Jerk-face!" Miley hissed.

"All in all..we're sorry.."Mitchel said..hearing no response.

"Emily?" Mitchel asked.

"Cody?" Miley copied.

Miley turned back in the back seat to see Emily asleep on Cody's shoulder.

Miley started laughing because Cody's right hand was around to the left side of Emily's waist, and his pointer and middle finger were slightly in the top of her shorts.

"Someone wants in her pants!" Miley said and started laughing real hard.

"You are REALLY weird" Mitchel said.

"Do you think Nick will respond to my text this late?" She asked.

"Sure." Mitchel said yawning.

"Want me to wake the idiots back there, and see if one wants to drive?" Miley asked.

"Oh God, if they wake up, I may want to kill myself. Can you drive?" Mitchel asked.

"Sure!" Miley said as Mitchel pulled into a McDonalds parking lot and switched with Mitchel.

"I think i'll go sleep back there with Thing 1 and Thing 2." Mitchel said hopping out of the passenger's seat and beside Cody by the window.

"Kay, goodnight Cat in the Hat" Miley said laughing.

"Goodnight." Mitchel said resting his head on the window.

Miley started driving with thoughts of Nick, her Starbucks, and the fact that Cody's fingers where in Emily's pants.

She let out a small laugh at the last part.

"How did i get so lucky?" Miley said a bit sarcastic.


	3. I Wub You

The year is 2010.

It's late July.

Miley's 17 turning 18 in Nov.

Emily's 18 already.

Mitchel's 19 already.

Cody's 20 turning 21 in Nov.

* * *

"How on earth does your hair go like that?" Emily asked Mitchel pulling on his womanly locks. 

Mitchel slapped Emily's hand away.

"Miley! Mitchel slapped me!" Emily yelled.

"Miley! Emily's being an annoying asshole!" Mitchel mocked.

Emily gasped.

"You little - " Emily was cut off by Cody covering her mouth saying, "Make love, not hate."

Emily licked Cody's hand.

"Ew! Girl cooties!" Cody said whiping his hand on the seat.

Emily got a sad look on her face, and did sad puppy dog eyes.

"Awww.." Cody said and hugged Emily. "I wub my Emilybear."

"As you should, Codybear." Emily said patting the blonde mop he calls hair.

"You two are loco." Mitchel said.

"I want to be a tiger." Emily said pondering.

"I so call lion!" Cody said raising his hand.

Mitchel groaned at the two idiots growling at him.

"Ow! Cody bit me." Emily yelled to Miley.

"Miley! Emily needs to take a shower!" Cody said to Miley, earning a slap from Emily.

"You bast- " Emily was cut off by Mitchel's mouth.

"Young ladies don't swear." Mitchel said. "Shame, shame, shame"

"I'm 18. I can do whatever the hel- HECK I want?" Emily said with a hopeful grin.

"Heh, Emily's legal." Cody said cracking up and pinching her theigh.

Emily just slapped his hand away saying, "You can look, but don't touch.

"Hey, Miles. Can we get some food?" Mitchel asked.

"Sure. But you drive now.." Miley said pulling into McDonald's.

(After Mitchel in the drivers seat, Miley in shotgun, and Emily and Cody's kids meals..they were on the road again)

"You know..these Hannah Montana cast dolls are creepy." Emily said examining the Lilly Truscott.

"Ooh! Who did i get!?" Cody said searching.

"What a let down." Cody said sad.

He got Jake Ryan.

"I'll switch you!" Cody said.

"Okay..just keep the clothes on the dolls body." Emily said laughing.

"Why would I when I can get the real one naked?" Cody said with an evil laugh.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams!" Emily said.

"You can count on that!" Cody said winking, earning a laugh from Emily.

"You dont how much i wub you,Codybear." Emily said hugging him.

* * *

Now, dont you guys go and assume pairings. 

And the whole(name)bear thing is an inside thing my friends and i do.

We always say "i wub you (name)bear"

So dont assume Emily and Cody love love eachother.

They mean as friends.


	4. Meet The Jonases

Note for reminder [changed ages:

Miley is 17 at the moment.

Emily is 18.

Mitchel is 19.

Cody is 20 at the moment.

Joe is turning 20 at the moment. Almost 21.

Kevin is almost 22.

Nick is almost 18.

Lauren is 20.

Ariel is almost 19.

* * *

"Room 289 and 290," Miley announced to the other three.

"I'm so exicted!" Emily squealed.

"I know!" Cody said jumping and putting the key in the door to find a man in there.

"AHH! NICKYBEAR!" Emily said running over to the Jonas Brother and hugging him.

"Hello to you too, Emily." Nick said laughing.

"Hey, Nick!" Miley said prying Emily off Nick and hugging him.

"Sup guys!" Nick said to Mitchel and Cody.

"Hey, where's the other two?" Cody asked.

"JOE! STOP RUNNING!" A voice called out from a far.

"No, Kevin!" Joe said running into the room and running into Emily.

"Emiloo!"Joe said patting Emily on the head.

"Superman" Emily said looking up grinning.

"Joe! Drop toy, and no one gets hurt." Kevin said slowly walking into the room.

"Never!" Joe said hugging onto the stuffed Tigger.

"Kevin, stop scolding Joe." Kevin's new wife, Lauren, said. (Hahha. Hi, Lauren!)

Kevin looked over at Lauren and smiled.

"Seriously, Joe is in enough trouble with me as it is." Joe's girlfriend, Ariel (me.), said.

"I love you?" Joe said in a hopeful tone.

Ariel lightly kissed him.

"As you should." She said and grabbing Tigger.

"No!" Joe said whining.

"Just come with me, Joe." Ariel said grabbing his hand, and taking him into room 288.

"Well, they're a trip" Miley said.

"Tell me about it." Kevin, Nick, and Lauren said.

"Hey, Kev. Can you come help me with Autumn and Lilly?" Lauren said.

"Sure, hun. See ya later guys." Kevin said and left with Lauren to take care of their 2 & 3 year olds Autumn and Lilly.

"Anyone want to come with me to check out the gift shop?" Miley asked standing up.

"Me!" Cody said jumping up and grabbing Miley's hand to get going.

"I might as well, to make sure Cody doesnt kill anyone." Mitchel said.

"Okay, i'll just stay here with Nick.." Emily said turning to Nick and smiling.

"I swear, when I come back, clothes better be on both your bodies." Miley said eyeing the two teens.

Nick and Emily turned to eachother wide eyed.

"Okay, bye!" Miley said rushing out of the door with Cody and Mitchel.


	5. Magic Kingdom : Part 1

Autumn is 2.

Miley's 18.

Emily's 18.

Mitchel's 19.

Cody's 21.

Kevin is 23.

Lauren is 20.

Joe is 21.

Ariel is 19.

Nick is 18.

That's the offical ages.

It now takes time in December. And due to global warming, it's really hot down there.

* * *

"Shh! Shut up Joe!" Kevin groaned looking his younger brother jumping trying to wake him up.

"No! I'm exicted! We're going to the Majay Kingdom!!" Joe said grinning.

"Lauren!" Keivn groaned sleepily to his wife laying beside him.

"Joe, please." Lauren said snuggiling close to Kevin and kissing him lightly.

"AHH! Keep it G, please! Me and your child are in the room!" Joe said closing his eyes, and putting his hands over Autumn eyes.

"Uncle Joey!" Autumn said giggling.

"Come on, kid! Let's go wake Ariel up." Joe said picking up Autumn.

"Yay!" Autumn said.

Once the two were gone, Lauren turned to Kevin.

"They're crazy, poor Ariel." Lauren said.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!" a faint yell was heard.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Could be heard coming from the hallway.

"Joe! What did you do now?" Lauren and Kevin asked at the same time.

"I saw something I shouldn't of seen.." Joe said closing is eyes.

"You!" Ariel said pointing a finger at Joe.

"I'm sorry!" Joe said.

"You can not just walk in on me when i'm getting out of the shower, Joseph." Ariel said pointing a finger at him.

"I'm sorry, i love you, don't hurt me!" Joe said begging.

Ariel looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, just next time i'll lock the door." Ariel said hugging Joe.

"Yay!" Joe said hugging back.

"Aw, young love!" Lauren said laying her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Lauren, sorry to break it to you, but you're only 20." Kevin said.

"Well, I have a beautiful little girl.." Lauren said poking Autumn's stomach, "and a wonderful husband." Lauren finished looking at Kevin.

"You know, we still can have more?" Kevin whispered.

"My teenage virgin ears!" Ariel yelled covering her ears.

"Lalala!" Joe said covering his ears also.

"You two are so immature." Lauren said shaking her head.

"Vurry imme- something." Autumn tried saying.

"Let's go get ready, Joe." Ariel said holding Joe's hand.

"Okiedokie, Air-e-l" Joe said skipping with Ariel..out of sync may I add.

"I'll go wake the others." Kevin said getting up, and walking to the other linking rooms.

_Knock, knock._

"Comin'!" a groggily voice said.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy Nick Jonas.

"Nick, can you wake Emily, Mitchel, Cody, and Miley? Tell them to get ready." Kevin said and walking away.

"Okay?" Nick said confused and close the door.

**_Later _**

"Okay, first, let's make sure everyone is here." Miley said picking up her list.

"Nick?" Miley called.

"Here!" Nick said waving his hand up.

"Ariel?"

"Yo!" Ariel called in response with a peace sign.

"Lauren?"

"Here!" Lauren called out.

"Joe?"

"I'm here, fo shizzle!" He said.

"Cody?"

"Heeeerrreee!" Cody said.

"Mitchy?"

"I'm right beside you, but here!" He said.

"Emily?"

"Here!" Emily raised her hand.

"And Autumn?"

"Hwere!" said a little voice on Kevin's lap.

"Okay, everyone. I have your riding buddies." Miley said holding a list up that said:

Nick and Emily.

Ariel and Joe.

Kevin & Lauren. (wink wink)

Miley & Autumn

Mitchel & Cody

"Yay!" Autumn said hugging Miley.

Nick and Emily just turned to eachother and groaned.

Ariel and Joe started jumping like idiots.

Kevin and Lauren smiled at little Autumn.

And Mitchel and Cody sent devious stares.

"Let's get going!" Miley said grabbing Autumn.

* * *

The next part will be them in the park.

It will go by the riding partners. :)


End file.
